diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakk'Aaz
Drakk'Aaz= 40px Seitenübersicht # Anatomie und Verhalten ## Körperliches ## Auftreten und Wirkung auf Andere ## Ausrüstung und Kleidung ## Besonderheiten # Wissen und Fähigkeiten ## Pflanzen, Kräuter und Natur ### Heil- und Giftkunde ## Schamanismus ### Geographie und Geschichte ### Sprache und Schriften ## Sonstiges 40px 1. Anatomie und Verhalten 1.1 Körperliches Steht man vor diesem Orc, fallen einem gleich mehrere, markante Punkte ins Auge. Als erstes dürfte es die Hautfarbe sein, denn entgegen dem Großteil der Orcs ist Drakk'Aaz ein brauner Vertreter seines Volkes, in seiner Sprache ein Mag'har, also ein Unverdorbener. Jene Haut spannt sich am gesamten Körper eng über die Muskeln welche dicht an dicht liegen und ihm ein imposantes Bild an Kraft verleihen. Seine Körpergröße von rund 2 Meter rundet den Anblick eines furchteinflößenden Kraftpacket's ab. Die kleinen Augen haben eine warme, dunkelbraune Farbe, die rückenlangen Haare sind eine Mischung aus schwarz und braun und zumeist zu einfachen Zöpfen geflochten die wiederum mit Knochen und Federn geschmückt sind. Die großen, kräftigen Hände zeigen deutlich dass sie hart zugreifen können und ihnen Arbeit alles andere als fremd ist. Gerade am Oberkörper und den Armen sind viele kleine und auch manche größere Narben, die ihm ein deutlich kämpferisches und kampferfahrenes Aussehen geben. Die Hauer sind recht dick und vollkommen intakt. 1.2 Auftreten und Wirkung auf Andere Sein Gang ist meist sehr zielgerichtet und bestimmend, die allgemeine Körperhaltung aufrecht und stolz. Dennoch ist der Blick meist ruhig und fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung und könnten seinem Gegenüber einerseits Schutz und Sicherheit suggerieren, andererseits jedoch auch ein starken und felsenfesten Willen. Die Stimme des Orcs ist dunkel und kehlig mit einem deutlichen bassigen Unterton und schwer zu überhören. Doch auch in jener Stimme liegt etwas ruhiges und beruhigendes. Gerade fein- und magiefühlige Personen können an ihm etwas seltsames spüren, man möchte es schon als mystisch beschreiben und zeugt von einer starken Verbundenheit zu den Elementen und der Geisterwelt. Sollte man diesen Orc jedoch einmal wirklich reizen, spürt man auch das deutlich an Art und Haltung. Man könnte sagen seine Laune und Gemüt sind vergleichbar mit dem der Elemente, ruhig wie die Erde, launisch wie der Wind, hitzig wie das Feuer oder beruhigend wie das Wasser. Mit vielen Eigenheiten und Macken dürfte Drakk'Aaz einem deutlich in Gedächtnis bleiben wenn man ihn länger erlebt hat. 1.3 Ausrüstung und Kleidung Im Groben kann man die Kleidung des Orcs in zwei Grundstile unterteilen. Kampf- und bequeme Kleidung. Auffällig daran ist, dass das meiste selbst gemacht ist. Zumeist aus verstärktem Leder, Knochen, vereinzelte Metallelemente und viel Fell. Verziert wie man es bei einem Schamanen erwartet mit weiteren Knochen, Federn, Hölzern in die seltsame Zeichen geschnitzt wurden und so weiter. Vorwiegend scheint er oberkörperfrei und einen Kilt zu bevorzugen, besitzt jedoch auch eine gut geschützte Rüstung die er zumeist mit zwei massiven Hämmern oder auch mit zwei Äxten trägt. Am Gürtel sieht man zwei ausgehöhlte Hörner, die ebenso mit Zeichen verziert sind. Kenner und Kundige sollten erkennen dass eines der Erde und das andere dem Wind geweiht ist. Zusätzlich findet sich an seinem Gürtel sowie unter der Kleidung und den Fellen verschiedene Beutel und Taschen in denen er immer alles dabei zu haben scheint. Um den Hals trägt er ein dickes, geflochtenes Lederband an dem ein Knochen befestigt ist und die Form einer Knochenpfeife besitzt. Selbstverständlich ist sie verziert wie es sich gehört. Das nächste auffällige Stück ist ein Horn hinten am Gürtel, mag es ein Taurenhorn gewesen sein bei der Größe, Form und Beschaffenheit. Das auffälligste jedoch ist die immer gleich bleibende, metallene Gürtelschnalle in Form eines Wolfskopf. Ein Symbol des Frostwolfklans. 1.4 Besonderheiten * Wer Drakk und Orcs kennt wird blind unterschreiben dass sie ein unglaubliche ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl haben. Jedoch ist es ebenso markant dass Drakk'Aaz kaum eine klare Partei ergreift sondern sich versucht überwiegend neutral und weitsichtig zu verhalten. Nur selten lässt er sich auf etwas festnageln, wahrscheinlich nur dann wenn er das auch möchte. Zudem lässt er sein Umfeld meist um Dunkeln über seine Hintergründe sofern es nicht erforderlich ist, sie ihnen mitzuteilen. Alles in allem scheint er ein eigenbrödlerischer und oftmals auch geheimnisvoller Weggefährte zu sein der sich nicht an einen Platz binden lässt. 40px 2. Wissen und Fähigkeiten 2.1 Pflanzen, Kräuter und Natur Drakk'Azz Wissen über die Natur ist außergewöhnlich weitreichend, von den Tieren und Pflanzen der alten Welt bis hin zu einigen von Draenor. Sowohl für seine Rituale als auch Heilkunde scheint er stets mit dem wichtigsten ausgerüstet und hat es zumeist in den Gürteltaschen bei seinem Wolf verstaut. Darunter findet sich neben getrockneten Kräutern auch verschiedene Phiolen mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten und Steintiegeln die Salben und Samen enthalten. 2.1.1 Heil- und Giftkunde 2.2 Schamanismus In Drakk sind die Wege und Lehren des Schamanismus tief verwurzelt was sich deutlich in seiner Art und seinem Verhalten wieder spiegelt. Von klein auf, soweit er zurück denken kann, brachten ihm die Scharfseher von Garadar die Lehren und Riten der Schamanen nahe, da man früh merkte dass der braune Orc-Junge eine Verbindung zur Erde und der Geisterwelt hatte. Stetig auf der Suche nach einem tieferen Verständnis für die Elemente, im besonderen der Erde und des Winds, sowie der Geister, die Welt und was sie im Innersten zusammen hält tragen ihn seine Füße auf die unterschiedlichsten Wege. Auch wenn er in vielen Dingen eine eigene Meinung und Ansicht hat stellt er sie meist hinten an für das allgemeine Wohl, was ihn nicht daran hindert seine Meinung ehrlich kund zu tun wenn sie gefragt ist. Er beschreitet seinen eigenen Weg des Schamanismus, geprägt von den alten Riten der Orcs, doch interessiert er sich auch sehr für andere Kulturen, Bräuche und Ansichten. 2.2.1 Geographie und Geschichte 2.2.2 Sprache und Schriften 2.3 Sonstiges |-| Aus dem Leben= right|400px 40px '''Seitenübersicht' # Aktuelles Geschehen ##Von alten Orcs und jungen Trollen (33- aktuell n.d.P.) 18px 40px Aktuelles Geschehen Ihr haltet ein recht neues Buch in der Hand, dessen Einband aus Kodoleder besteht. Auch an diesem Buch ist eine dicke Kordel um es zu verschnüren, jedoch befindet sich auf diesem nicht das Symbol der Frostwölfe eingebrannt, sondern das Symbol des Irdenen Rings, wieder umrahmt mit verschiedenen Zeichen in Kreisform. Wenn man es öffnet, ist folgendes auf der ersten Seite zu lesen: In dieser Welt herrschen Krieg, Tod und Zerstörung. Ich werde wohl meine Aufzeichnungen detaillierter machen müssen, um vielleicht so andere davon abzuhalten, dieselben Fehler zu machen die man heute tut. Drakk'Aaz Von alten Orcs und jungen Trollen (33- aktuell n.d.P.) Lange Zeit war ich am Mahlstrom bis Thazeron ihm einen Auftrag im Brachland gab. Die gepeinigten Feuerelementare, welche noch vereinzelt dort unterwegs waren schienen den Graben, welcher Todesschwinge geschlagen hatte erweitern zu wollen, ich sollte sie aufhalten und ein Erdelementar dort retten. Ich empfand es als angenehm in meine "neue Heimat" zurückzukehren, der Ort, welcher mich wenigstens etwas an Nagrand erinnerte. So brach ich auf und erledigte den Auftrag mit einigen Komplikationen, denn ich musste feststellen, dass sie nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt haben, sondern von einem Goblin dazu gezwungen wurden. Er faselte etwas von Azerith und wenn man nur tief genug graben würde kommt das bestimmt auch hier heraus. Nach getaner Arbeit ging ich zum Wegekreuz, um einige Vorräte aufzufüllen, die Gesellschaft von Orcs und Tauren war mir deutlich lieber als die dieser kleinen grünen Teufel in Ratchet. Als ich die Taverne betrat, traute ich jedoch meinen Augen nicht, denn eine Trollsippe hatte sich hier her verirrt zum Rasten. Ich kam mit ihnen ins Gespräch und bald stellte sich heraus, dass in ihren Reihen ein junger Schamane ohne Mentor war was die Elemente und Geister betrifft, so kam ich mit Schattenjäger überein, wenn er sich als würdig erweist, das ich ihn unterrichte, soweit es mir möglich war. Der junge Troll Fal'Kha zeigte sich überaus talentiert und ehrgeizig in einem Kräftemessen also nahm ich ihn als meinen ersten Schüler auf. Auch die Elemente rieten mir mit dem Trupp weiterzuziehen, wenn auch sie mir noch nicht sagten warum. Also brachen wir auf, zum Lager der Splitterspeere sollte es gehen und damit durch das Eschental. Dort jedoch wurden wir von einigen Nachtelfen angegriffen. Den Kampf selber bekam ich kaum mit den aus irgend einem Grund, nun ja, kippte ich um und wurde mit Visionen geplagt. Unzählige ruhelose Geister, schwarze Augen und schwarzes Mondlicht, ein zerstörtes Trolldorf, es waren Fetzen und doch waren sie unglaublich realistisch. So war ich die ganze Nacht und fast den gesamten nächsten Tag bewusstlos bis ich schweißgebadet aufwachte. Ich erzählte Schattenjäger von meiner Vision und wir kamen überein, direkt in das Kriegslager zu ziehen, welches am nördlichsten Punkt der Dunkelküste ist. Als wir die Küste jedoch betraten, ergriff ein eisiger kalter Griff mein Herz, voller Trauer lauschte ich den Stimmen der Geister, so viele, so viel Leid und so viel Hass. Um so näher wir, dem kamen was einst Darnassus war wurden die Stimmen lauter und vermehrten sich, sie erzählten eine traurige Gesichte, die Geschichte Unschuldiger, von Frauen und Kindern die ohne eine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren oder fliehen von der Banshee verbrannt wurden. Die Banshee, der Schandfleck der Horde, unwürdig sich Kriegshäuptling zu nennen denn sie war nichts anderes als ein Monster! Die Zeit dort oben verbrachten wir mit Übungseinheiten, vereinzelten Scharmützeln mit Elfenspähern und der Ausbildung meines Schülers. Er macht sich gut und erfüllt mich mit stolz. Auch überlebte er seine erste Prüfung mit nur einem abgebrochenen Hauer. Doch die erste Prüfung der Erde sollte nichts sein im Vergleich zu der Prüfung von Tas'nok, dem Bruder von Yumala um dessen Hand Fal'Kah angehalten hatte, doch ich wäre kein Schamane, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man das Problem am besten löst. Als wir wieder zurückkamen bemerkte ich jedoch die anhaltende Ruhe im Lager und der Küste, Schattenjäger war weg, ebenso Tas'nok und Lona, so blieb es an mir mich erst einmal, um den Haufen zu kümmern. Nach und nach kristallisierte sich heraus, nach einem Ruf des Schattenjägers, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Tas'nok bestätigte es mir denn er hatte etwas ähnliches erlebt. Schattenjäger war verschollen, wohl im Schlingendorn Tal warum und wieso sollten wir jedoch erst sehr viel später erfahren. So machten wir uns auf durch das Eschental Richtung Orgrimmar was jedoch mit einigen Komplikationen verbunden war, nichts was man nicht mit einem Hexendoc und einer Fledermaus lösen könnte. Von Ogrimmar aus nahmen wir das Luftschiff von Dag O'berd, seit dem weis ich das man Goblins nicht bei Reisen trauen sollte. Kurz vor der Küste stürzten wir ab wegen eines schiesswütigen Goblins und wurden freundlicherweise ins Meer entlassen. Einige schafften es an Land, einige sind immer noch verschollen doch erreichten wir Grom'gol schlussendlich, ohne Vorräte, Ausrüstung oder sonst was was man nicht gerade am Mann trug. folgt... |-| Aus der Verangenheit= right|400px 40px Seitenübersicht # Das frühe Leben ## Eine rumpelnde Kindheit (3-14 n.d.P.) ## Geisterhafte Jugend (14-26 n.d.P) 18px ## Aufbruch ins Ungewisse (26-27 n.d.P.) 18px # Neue Welt ohne Heimat ## Hoher Norden, eisiger Tod (27-28 n.d.P.) 18px ## Von tobenden Elementen und Geistern (28-30 n.d.P.) 18px ## Mit Pelz, Tee und wahnsinnigen Orcs (30-31 n.d.P.) 18px ## Eine Heimat die keine ist (31-32 n.d.P.) 18px ## Union der Elemente (32-33 n.d.P.) 18px 40px Das frühe Leben Ein dickes Buch, das ordentlich abgegriffen ist, befindet sich in den Händen des Lesers. Der Einband ist aus dickem Grollhufleder, mit einer Kordel zum Zubinden. Mittig ist ein Symbol in das Leder gebrannt, das Zeichen der Frostwölfe, eingerahmt von einem Ring aus seltsamen Zeichen. Die Seiten schauten oben und unten heraus, man mochte glauben dieses Buch ist nicht nur einige Jahrzehnte alt, sondern wurde auch regelmäßig zur Hand genommen, das Tagebuch eines Orcs. Wenn man es aufschlägt, ist auf der ersten Seite folgendes zu lesen: Mein Name ist Drakk'Aaz, Sohn des Goshmar, ich bin ein Schamane der Frostwölfe, hier werde ich Mag'har Orc genannt und meine Heimat Draenor Scherbenwelt. Dies ist meine Geschichte und ich sollte besser tot sein wenn du das hier liest sonst reiße ich dir den Schädel persönlich herunter. Eine rumpelnde Kindheit (3-14 n.d.P.) Viel aus dieser Zeit weiss ich selbst nicht mehr, das Meiste sind Erzählungen meiner Eltern, der Scharfseher und der wenigen Freunde bevor ich fort ging, in eine neue "Heimat" die sich kaum Heimat nennen lässt, und den Geschichten der Ahnengeister. Meine Eltern wurden einige Jahre vor meiner Geburt nach Nagrand "geschickt" wegen der roten Pocken, eine widerliche Krankheit der Oger wurde mir erzählt. Man hatte Angst davor sich anzustecken. So gründeten die Vertriebenen das Dorf Garadar in Nagrand, benannt nach Garad, dem Häuptling des Frostwolfclans und Vater des Durotan. '' ''Es sollte sich jedoch herausstellen, dass diese Vertreibung ein Segen war, denn so verloren wir nicht unser wichtigstes Erbe, die schamanistischen Traditionen und Gaben und wir wurden nicht so widerlich grün wie die verderbten Orcs. Einige Jahre nachdem Gul'dan die Orcs durch das Portal geführt hat, wurde ich geboren, ein strammer Junge mit einem Organ eines Orcs würdig. Meine Eltern sollen sich sehr um mich gekümmert haben, was wohl dem Fehlen meines älteren Bruders geschuldet war, denn er ist bei den Frostwölfen geblieben und nicht in das Krankenlager gekommen. Und sie sollen wirklich viel mit mir zu tun gehabt haben. Ich habe alles angestellt was die Geister verboten haben und ich war laut, schon als Kleinorc war ich so unglaublich laut. Aber anstatt mich mit normalen Dingern zu beschäftigen, wie ein Orc es in dem Alter tut, hab ich mit Steinen gespielt. Ich soll sogar mal einen Stein, der doppelt so groß war als ich durch die Gegend geschoben haben. Irgendwann kamen meine Eltern auf die Idee, mich zu den Scharfsehern zu bringen und die sagten ihnen ich hab eine natürliche Verbindung zu der Erde. Kurz darauf haben sie angefangen mich auszubilden als Schamane. Und ich hatte so keine Lust auf ihre Moralpredigten, aber was tut man schon als Kleinorc von sechs Jahren. Natürlich kam es immer wieder zu kleineren "Unfällen", man sagt ich hab sogar eine von den schwebenden Inseln in einem Wutanfall heruntergeholt, aber ich denke das is etwas übertrieben, schließlich bin ich die Ruhe in Person. Geisterhafte Jugend (14-26 n.d.P) Nach und nach machte meine Ausbildung gute Fortschritte, ich konnte die Erde bereits mit 8 Jahren im Vergleich bereits gut kontrollieren und machte mir einen Scherz daraus einfach mal mit geschlossenen Augen herumzulaufen und nur die Erde zu nutzen. Tatsächlich ging das sogar richtig gut, ich empfand es als normal, die Scharfseher hingegen sahen es, als große Gabe das ich meine Umgebung anhand der Erde spüren konnte. So verbanden sie mir die Augen für ein geschlagenes Jahr und ich durfte nicht Linsen, die haben es sonst irgendwie rausbekommen. Nach dem Jahr wollte ich die Augenbinde gar nicht mehr abnehmen, es war ungewohnt, das Licht, die ganzen Bilder und alles so verschwommen. So hab ich einfach immer wieder die Augenbinde getragen, war angenehmer. Allerdings hab ich auch andere Dinge gehört und gesehen. Schemenhafte Gestalten und flüsternde Stimmen, Stimmen die schon immer irgendwie da waren, ich hab sie einfach nur nie beachtet. Doch nun waren sie stärker, sie riefen mich, sie redeten mit mir und führten mich durch die Gegend. Hat das Ärger gegeben, doch bin ich immer wieder weggelaufen, den Stimmen hinterher und immer ein wenig weiter weg vom Dorf. Angst hatte ich keine, vor was auch? Die Geister haben auf mich geachtet. Irgendwann zeigten sie mir den Oshu'gun, den Geisterfelsen und auch einen Weg hinein, aber ich musste die Augen geschlossen lassen. Der Felsen war innen komisch, so viel Metall und komische Wege, Kristalle und so Zeug. Aber hier waren so viele von ihnen und alle erzählten mir Geschichten über die verschiedensten Dinge. An das meiste kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, nur das es so gewesen ist. Als ich immer länger fort blieb haben sie jemanden hinter mir her geschickt, der schauen sollte, wo ich hingehe und man kann es sich denken, als ich nach Hause kam, war mein Vater wirklich schlecht gelaunt. Wieder haben sie mich zu den Scharfsehern geschleift, die aber gar nicht so überrascht wirkten, als wüssten sie das alles bereits. Die waren sowieso manchmal komisch, haben nie was gesagt waren aber auch nie überrascht, habt ihr schon mal versucht einen Scharfseher zu erschrecken? Richtig, geht nicht die wissen das vorher schon immer. Auf jeden Fall sagten sie, es sei ein Segen und ich solle die Augenbinde weiter tragen, nun musste ich nicht nur mit der Erde trainieren und die Rituale und Bräuche lernen, sondern sie lehrten mich auch Dinge über die Geisterwelt und die Ahnengeister, sogar wie man sich in dieser Welt bewegen konnte doch war ich jung und wusste es zwar im Kopf, aber es hat nie wirklich geklappt und wenn doch dann nur kurz. '' ''Aber ja ihr könnt euch denken, dass die meisten Kinder in meinem Alter, ich mag zwölf gewesen sein, lieber nicht mit mir spielten. Wie Kinder nun mal sind, fanden sie mich komisch und ich sie, Freunde unter den Orcs hatte ich wenige, dafür um so mehr unter den Geistern und Elementen. Doch meine Eltern waren stolz auf mich, ich war der erste Schamane in der Familie, allerdings hinderte sie das nicht daran mir die Ohren langzuziehen, wie einem Talbuk wenn ich Mist gebaut habe. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse (26-27 n.d.P.) Viele Jahre gingen ins Land und ich lernte immer weiter und weiter. Die Erde beherrschte ich und die Kommunikation mit der Geisterwelt war unglaublich einfach, doch die Scharfseher schienen Pläne zu haben, wollten sie, das ich ebenso lerne den Wind zu beherrschen. Allerdings war das so viel schwieriger als die Erde. Sie sagten, das kommt durch meine Enge Verbundenheit mit der Erde, doch wenn ich mein Schicksal erfüllen will, muss ich lernen den Wind mindestens genauso gut zu kontrollieren wie die Erde selbst, und meine Fähigkeit mit der Geisterwelt musste ebenso besser werden. Doch gab es für mich ein Element, das mir wesentlich leichter fiel, das Feuer. Sehr zum Missfallen der Scharfseher begann ich mich mit dem Feuer näher zu beschäftigen. Schnell fand ich den Zugang dazu über die Erde und doch verbrannte ich mich mehr als nur einmal. Damals lernte ich, das Feuer wirklich lebt, nicht wie ein Stein oder Wasser, Feuer lebt, es zerstört und schafft dadurch Platz für neues. Aber wirklich talentiert war ich in reinem Feuer auch nicht, meist in Verbindung mit Erde war es ganz passabel. Der Fortschritt mit dem Wind und dem Wasser gingen langsam voran. '' ''Eines Tages, um die Zeit des großen Krieges gegen den Betrüger im schwarzen Tempel bekamen wir Besuch von einem grünen Orc, Go'el, Sohn des Durotan. Er erzählte von Gefahren in der anderen Welt, Azeroth und nahm unseren Häuptling Garrosh und einige andere von uns mit auf seinen Planeten. So kam auch ich in diese Welt, als die Scharfseher mich mit den anderen Orcs mit schickten, sie sprachen von einer Reise mit vielen Herausforderungen, denen ich mich stellen müsste, Elementen die dort meine Hilfe bräuchten und sagten etwas von einem Troll, dessen Schicksal mit meinem Verknüpft wäre. So trennte ich mich von meinem Clan, ein Moment, vor dem ich mich lange Zeit gefürchtet habe. Immer wurde erzählt, ein Schamane muss dem Ruf der Geister und Elemente folgen, doch dass sie mich in eine solche Welt schickten in der Krieg und Hass vorstehend waren, hätte ich niemals gedacht. So folgte ich Go'el zusammen mit Häuptling Garrosh, Cromush und vielen anderen der Orcs, welche die Grünen Mag'har nannten nach Azeroth und tat, was mir die Scharfseher aufgetragen hatten. Meinen Weg finden. 40px Neue Welt ohne Heimat Hoher Norden, eisiger Tod (27-28 n.d.P.) Eine seltsame Welt, die Elemente waren anders, nicht ganz so rau und friedlicher mag man fast behaupten, doch hier gibt es so viele Dinge, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, Büffel die aufrecht laufen und sprechen, kleine grüne Orcs mit Fledermausohren die alles in die Luft jagen und... Tote, die nicht tot bleiben wollen. Und die Draenei waren hier, verliebt in ihren Gott wie ein brunftiger Bulle auf eine Kuh. Hier war ich nun, ein Mag'har, ein Schamane, ein angehender Scharfseher auf mich allein gestellt. Doch ich hatte nicht viel Zeit mich an das alles zu gewöhnen, denn wir wurden in den hohen Norden gebracht. Eine gewaltige, raue und eisige Landschaft in deren Mitte ein schwarzer Stachel thronte. Allgemein war hier alles größer als woanders, riesige Menschen, Noch mehr Kühe die auf zwei Beinen laufen und noch mehr Tote, die nicht tot bleiben wollten. Und um letztere ging es auch, den untoten König und seine endlosen Armeen. Die Kämpfe und Kriege waren unerbittlich und mehr als nur einmal war ich dem Tod nahe. Doch abgesehen von all dem Tod und Verderben hatte Nordend auch schöne, natürliche Ecken. Ich kämpfte nicht direkt der Front, sondern kümmerte mich mehr um die Erde und die Geister... so viele ruhelose Geister, rachsüchtige Geister, ich hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Hier sah ich das erste Mal zu was die Verlassenen, also diese Untoten der Horde, imstande waren, zum Glück aus der Ferne! Sie haben alle getötet mit ihrer "Seuche", egal ob Freund oder Feind, ehrlos und heimtückisch von hinten als man gegen einen anderen Feind zusammen kämpfte. Widerliche abartige Kreaturen, was tot ist, sollte tot bleiben! Und dann sah ich sie, riesige feuer spuckende geflügelte Eidechsen, Drachenschwarm nennt man sie hier, sie haben alles mit ihren infernalischen Flammen nieder gebrannt was die Verlassenen angerichtet haben. Es war so grausam, so viel sinnloses Leid, so viel sinnloser Schmerz, Verrat und Brudermord, diese Welt ist mir jetzt schon zuwider, doch einen Rückweg gibt es wohl erst mal nicht. Nach weiteren unzähligen Kämpfen hat man den untoten König wohl gestürzt und getötet und doch... ist hier irgend etwas anders als es sein sollte doch ich kann es nicht greifen, mit meinem Geist nicht erfassen. So zog ich weiter durch Nordend um den Elementen und den Geistern zu folgen und diesen Teil der Welt kennenzulernen bevor die Horde wieder nach Orgrimmar aufbrach. Von tobenden Elementen und Geistern (28-30 n.d.P.) Ein Traum, ein seltsamer Traum plagte mich einige Zeit später. Schwarze Schuppen, infernalische Flammen und eine seltsame riesige Höhle die zu zerbrechen drohte. Immer und immer wieder, dazu rotglühende Augen, boshaft wie ich noch nie ein Wesen erblickte. Es zog mich zurück nach Kalimdor, so nahm ich das nächste Schiff in diese Richtung doch ich kam zu spät. Noch als wir auf hoher See waren sahen wir etwas aus dem Meer brechen das unser Schiff zum sinken brachte. Eine schwarz-rote Glutwolke deren alleinige Anwesenheit die Umgebung verbrannte, die Lunge fühlte sich an als würde sie pure Flammen atmen und die Augen brannten ebenso wie Feuer, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz der Elemente, sie litten so unglaublich stark das es mir fast den verstand raubte. Als ich meine Augen öffnete und wieder zu Bewusstsein kam sah ich Goblins die mich wohl aus dem Meer gefischt hatten und ich fragte mich ob der Ertrinkungstod nicht angenehmer gewesen wäre. Doch tatsächlich hatten sogar diese langohrigen Hausschweine unglaubliche Angst, doch sie hatten Angst vor mir. Sie kämen von irgend einer Insel, die von dieser rot glühenden Wolke zerstört wurde, Khezan heißt sie glaube ich. Unter ihnen ein unglaublich hässlicher, fetter und selbstverliebter Goblin der sich Gallywix nannte. Er faselte etwas von einer Steuer und einer Rechnung und was weiß ich was, ich hingegen wollte nur meine Ruhe und habe geschlafen bis wir endlich in Orgrimmar waren. Dort hatte sich einiges verändert, Garrosh war mittlerweile Kriegshäuptling der Horde und Orgrimmar wurde zu einer Art Festung umgebaut. Man erzählte sich Todesschwinge, ein wahnsinniger Erddrache sei ausgebrochen und dabei die Welt zu zerstören, wohl das Ding aus meinen Träumen was dort aus dem Wasser gekommen ist. Der Erdwächter wurde zum Zerstörer, deswegen der Schmerz und das Leid der Elemente. Dabei wurde auch vom irdenen Ring geredet, jene Schamanen, die bereits in meiner Heimat half, den Zugang zum Oshu'gun wiederzuerlangen, sie sollten die ersten auf meiner Reise sein, jemanden den ich bereits aus meiner Heimat kannte. Doch es war nicht einfach sie zu finden, eine lange Reise führte mich immer wieder an seltsame Orte, wo ich weitere Hinweise auf sie erhalten habe bis ich schlussendlich eine kleine Gruppe fand. Ich erzählte ihnen meine Geschichte und einer von ihnen erinnerte sich tatsächlich daran denn jener war bereits in Nagrand. So wurde ich im Zuge der Arbeit in den irdenen Ring aufgenommen und half das Gleichgewicht der Elemente zu wahren, sie zu beruhigen und weiterzulernen. Auch sie erkannten meine Fähigkeiten und forderten meine Ausbildung zum Scharfseher weiter, sie halfen mir ein tieferes Verständnis für die Luft zu bekommen und der Geisterwelt, zudem war es mir durch ihre Führung das erste Mal möglich gezielt Visionen zu erhalten und Orte zu sehen die weiter weg waren. Ein Prozess, der mir dabei half meinen Weg zu gehen und den Planeten zu schützen. Sogar die Elementarebene Tiefenheim lernte ich kennen und spürte dort das erste Mal die wahre Macht der Erde in ihrem vollen Ausmass. Kristalline Gesteinsformen, mächtige Elementare und Kolosse, steinerne Drachen und alles war so erfüllt von ihrer Macht, als hätte diese Ebene einen eigenen Herzschlag. Doch ich war nicht hier um zu träumen, sondern um zu beobachten, lernen und handeln denn Todesschwinge hat die Weltensäule schwer beschädigt, so machte der Irdene Ring es sich zur Aufgabe sie zu reparieren und ich sollte helfen. Nach unzähligen Schwierigkeiten, welche auf diesem Planeten anscheinend zum Alltag gehörten, gelang es uns sogar sie zu stabilisieren. Go'el und einige dieser Drachenschwärme schaffte es während dessen Todesschwinge zu vernichten, so hatte ich die Hoffnung endlich eine Zeit des Friedens zu erleben, diese Welt besser zu verstehen, doch das sollte mir verwehrt bleiben... Mit Pelz, Tee und wahnsinnigen Orcs (30-31 n.d.P.) Die Heilung des Planeten nach dem Feldzug des schwarzen Drachen würde noch Jahrzehnte dauern, Brachland, Tiefenheim, Schattenhochland überall waren die Spuren der Verwüstung zu sehen, die zermarterten Elemente, ein grausamer Anblick. Ich hörte von einer Mission, das man etwas entdeckt hätte und dort hinreisen will doch das war mir einerlei, wir Schamanen hatten wichtigeres zu tun als uns in den nächsten sinnlosen Krieg zu stürzen. Wenn wir nicht langsam beginnen, die Schäden der vergangenen Kriege zu beheben haben wir bald keinen Planeten mehr auf dem sie Krieg spielen können. Narren, allesamt, Kriegstreiberei an allen Fronten und keiner achtet auf das wesentliche. Einige Wochen nach dem Aufbruch des fliegenden Schiffes ereilte mich eine Nachricht vom irdenen Ring. Auf einer Insel namens "Pandaria" soll es komische Dinger namens "Sha" geben, etwas das mit den alten Göttern zu tun hat. Jene furchterregenden Wesenheiten, von denen ich schon öfter gehört habe innerhalb des Rings. Fleischberge so groß wie Gebirge sollen sie gewesen sein und manche von ihnen sollen immer noch "leben" sein. Außerdem gäbe es dort... andersartige Elementare, jede Hilfe dort wäre willkommen. Andersartige Elementare und alte Götter, sie hatten sowohl meine Neugierde als auch meine Vorsicht geweckt und in mir machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit, langsam und nagend. So brach ich auf nach Pandaria, doch was ich dort sah, war bald schlimmer als die Zerstörung die Todesschwinge angerichtet hat. Und dann diese... Bärenwesen, seltsame Kreaturen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich selbst dieses Sha erblickte, kleine schwarz-weiße körperlose Manifestationen zu Anfang. Doch stellte ich bald fest, dass es sie in allen größen gab und sie Besitz von einem ergreifen konnten. Die Pandaren erzählten davon, dass sie von negativen Gefühlen genährt werden und wieder machte sich dieses schlechte Bauchgefühl breit. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht, ich konnte nur nicht erfassen, was es war. Ich zog durch Pandaria und half wo ich konnte und lernte dabei noch mehr seltsame Wesen kennen, Fischmenschen, sprechende Riesenheuschrecken, genannt Mantis, Diener der alten Götter und Mogu, mächtige Wesenheiten die den Krieg zwischen den Blauröcken und der Horde nutzten, um ihr verlorenes Reich wieder zu ermächtigen. Doch was mich am meisten erschreckte, WIR waren der Grund, warum dieses friedliche Land ins Chaos stürzte, der Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde, der hier hergetragen wurde, hat das Sha erweckt. Doch nicht nur hier tobte der Krieg. Der Kriegshäuptling zog sich immer mehr zurück zu seinen Vertrauten und tat etwas wodurch er mein vertrauen ihn stark erschütterte, er ließ die bereits geschundenen Elemente von den Kor'Kron versklaven! Eine unverzeihliche Tat doch die Ereignisse begangen sich zu überschlagen. Ich hörte von einer Glocke, die von der Allianz gefunden wurde und von der Horde gestohlen, von einer Massenhinrichtung an Hordlern in der schwebenden Stadt durch die Allianz und einen unverzeihlichen Vergeltungsschlag von Höllschrei, eine magische Bombe in Theramore. Damit war er zu weit gegangen, er hatte all das zu verantworten und doch war es ihm nicht genug, er grub ein gewaltiges Herz aus und verseuchte das wunderschöne Tal in Pandaria, das Herz eines alten Gottes. Ich wendete mich von Garrosh ab, einst der Held meiner Heimat nun ein Wahnsinniger gleich Ner'zhul der den untoten König erschaffen haben soll. Ich war angewidert und enttäuscht, es konnte keine Ehre mehr in diesem Krieg geben, keine Hoffnung. ich schloss mich einer Bewegung von Vol'jin an, dem Anführer der Dunkelspeere der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat, Garrosh aufzuhalten. Ja er musste aufgehalten und zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden für seine Taten doch was tat er? Er schloss sich in Orgrimmar ein, eine Festung, die von seinen Kor'Kron geschützt wurde, welche ich nur zu gerne hinrichtete, einer nach dem anderen fiel unter der wahren Macht eines Schamanen, nicht die erzwungene Macht. Und doch wäre dies fast meine letzte Schlacht geworden. Innerhalb Orgrimmars wurde ich von mehreren Pfeilen schwer verletzt, doch kämpfte ich weiter, ein Orc gibt nicht auf! Doch die Treffer der Feinde mehrten sich und meine Kraft schwand nach und nach immer mehr bis ich bewusstlos zu Boden ging und um mich herum alles schwarz wurde. Ich erwachte einige Tage später in einem Lager, wo die Meisten mehr tot als lebendig wirkten, kein schöner Anblick doch Höllschrei war besiegt. Mir war es einerlei, wo er war, solange er für seine Verbrechen an der Horde und Allianz zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Ich blieb einige Wochen in Orgrimmar bis ich wieder vollkommen genesen war und zog mich danach in die Oase im Brachland zurück, der Ort der mich am ehesten an meine Heimat erinnert. Eine Heimat die keine ist (31-32 n.d.P.) Ich war endlich alleine zusammen mit Koshar, der mich all die Jahre durch so viele Schlachten und Kriege begleitet hatte, der mir bereitwillig folgte, als ich Draenor verlassen habe und mir seit dem ein guter Freund und Bruder war. Koshar bevorzugte tagsüber die Kühle der Höhlengänge während ich auf der Spitze des Berges oder direkt an der Oase meditierte. Die Kolkar waren stets eine willkommene Abwechslung, so hatte ich neben der Jagd auch ein gutes Training im Kampf und rostete nicht ein, eine ruhige und friedliche Zeit, ich legte mein Kriegsgewand ab und genoss sie. Doch ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, der Frieden war trügerisch, wenn auch ich anfangs positiv überrascht war. Ein alter Bekannter des Irdenen Rings suchte mich an der Oase auf und erzählte mir von einer eisernen Horde, welche von Draenor aus Azeroth stürmte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, warum sollte mein Dorf Azeroth angreifen? Dafür haben wir nicht einmal die nötige Anzahl und was soll die eiserne Horde sein? Doch die Möglichkeit meine Heimat wiederzusehen war zu verlockend und so folgte ich ihm. Als wir nach einer längeren beschwerlichen Reise endlich in Draenor waren fühlte es sich falsch an, das hier war Draenor und auch wieder nicht, nichts war wirklich so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte, manche Dinge ähnelten sich manche waren gänzlich anders wie die Tatsache das die meisten Orcs hier Mag'har waren. Ich verstand nicht, wie konnte sich mein Draenor so schnell so sehr verändern? Und dann begriff ich endlich was mir alle versuchten zu erklären, dies hier war Draenor, aber nicht meines. Ein Duplikat in der Zeit, das sich gänzlich anders entwickelt hatte als mein Draenor, wo die Orcs noch stark und stolz waren, wild und kriegerisch, wo sie nicht dem Dämonenblut anheimgefallen sind, es wirkte fast wie eine bessere Version meiner Heimat. Die Wiesen in Nagrand waren etwas grüner, der Himmel etwas blauer und die Winde etwas rauer, doch war auch dieser Frieden trügerisch, denn der Krieg tobte mitten unter uns. Die Orc Clans Draenors hatten sich vereint und bildeten die eiserne Horde und sie machten ihrem Ruf alle Ehre. Wild, ungezähmt und Kriegs-hungrig duldeten sie keine Eindringlinge. Doch das waren nicht die einzigen Gefahren dieser Welt, denn auch hier haben die Dämonen Einzug gehalten, Ner'zhul hantierte mit den Schatten der Alten umher und er war ebenso hier, einst der Häuptling und geachteter Krieger, nun ein wahnsinniger auf der Flucht, ich weiß nicht wie er es hier herschaffte doch ich weiß was passierte, wie er ums Leben kam, ohne dabei zu sein, die Geister haben mir die Schande verraten. Ich zog mich zurück zum Oshu'gun und versuchte dieses Draenor besser zu verstehen doch die Geister waren auch hier anders, die Elemente fühlten unglaublichen Schmerz, der aus dem Herzen Draenors kam, dem Tanaandschungel. So musste die Höllenfeuerhalbinsel einst ausgesehen haben bevor die Dämonen dort ihr widerliches Werk vollbrachten, ein üppiger und gefährlicher Dschungel mit riesigen Tieren und noch größeren Gefahren. Ich stieß zu einem Trupp, die dort stationiert waren und half, wo ich konnte. Dämonen, Bestien, Höllenkonstrukte und gewaltige Maschinen, sollte dies es jemals nach Azeroth schaffen wäre der Planet verloren. Und das Herz bildete die Höllenfeuerzitadelle, sie war beängstigender, als jene die ich kannte und strahlte eine noch finstere Präsenz aus, die absolute Verderbnis. Es war schwer dagegenzuhalten, die Truppen der Horde und der Allianz zogen gemeinsam los mit einem Magier namens Khadgar und stürmten die Zitadelle, nur die Ahnen wissen was sie dort für Schrecken sahen und bekämpfen mussten. Doch auch wir außerhalb hatten unsere Schwierigkeiten gegen die Streitkräfte der eisernen Horde und der Dämonen standzuhalten, viele starben, wurden verdorben oder beides nicht zwingend in der Reihenfolge. Irgendwann brach ich am Ende meiner Kräfte zusammen, ich bekam schweres Fieber und lag in einer Art Koma. Doch was die "Wachen" als Koma bezeichneten war eines anderen Ursprungs, viel tiefer. Ich sah alles, was sie taten, denn ich war in die Geisterwelt über gegangen, während mein Körper dort bei ihnen lag und nichts war als eine leere Hülle die "lebte". Ich wusste nicht, warum oder wieso, doch spürte ich eine ungeheure Unruhe, etwas an und in mir war verändert, ich war nicht im Gleichgewicht. Meine Gedanken zogen dunkle Geister, an die mich in die Verderbnis ziehen wollten, flüsternde Stimmen doch nicht jene, die ich sonst hörte, sie waren anders, kälter und weit entfernt und dennoch so nah. Ich musste mich meinen eigenen Dämonen stellen, um mich zu befreien oder würde zu einem Alptraum der Schatten mutieren. Meine Wut, mein Hass, meine Selbstzweifel waren die Nahrung für diesen Zustand. So bekämpfte ich meine eigenen Dämonen immer und immer wieder aufs neue, all das was die letzten Jahre an mir nagte, was ich verdrängt hatte, der Zweifel an der Horde und der Allianz, ja sogar an dieser Welt. Union der Elemente (32-33 n.d.P.) Lange Zeit erblickte ich nur diese graue Welt und die gesichtslosen Schatten, die meine Peiniger waren, Teil meiner selbst bis ich eines Tages die Augen öffnete. Vollkommen entkräftet lag ich in einer Höhle, meiner Höhle an der Oase im Brachland zusammen mit Koshar und Grosh, dem Schamanen vom irdenen Ring, dessen Weg den meinen bereits in meiner Heimat kreuzte. Er kümmerte sich die ganze Zeit um mich, gut zwei Monate war ich ohne Bewusstsein erzählte er mir, in denen er über mich wachte, er beglückwünschte mich zu meiner erfolgreichen Reise, einem weiteren Schritt näher zum Scharfseher. Einen weiteren Monat dauerte es, bis ich wieder vollkommen genesen war, eine Zeit, die er dazu nutzte mich weiter und sehr intensiv in der Zwiesprache und Verbindung mit der Geisterwelt zu unterrichten. Er beantwortete mir alle Fragen so gut es ging bis auf eine, warum er hier bei mir war. Nie erhielt ich eine Antwort darauf, entweder ich bekam schweigen oder er überging sie einfach. Auch vermied er jeglichen körperlichen Kontakt und ich sollte erst einen weiteren Monat später erfahren, warum. Die Legion, das "falsche" Draenor, ich hatte nicht weiter darüber nach gedacht, es war vorbei und die Völker würden sich wieder bekriegen solange bis ein neuer Feind auftauchte. Denn sie konnten nur dann einen kurzen Zeitraum des Friedens finden, wenn sie alleine zu schwach waren. Seltsam warum sie das nicht erkannten doch ich war mir sicher, die nächste Gefahr würde kommen. Das hatte ich auf diesem Planeten bereits gelernt, doch ahnte ich nicht das sie in dieser Form kam. Die Legion brachte den vermeidlich für sie verlorenen Krieg nach Azeroth, ins Brachland, in mein Zuhause. Grosh hingegen wirkte, als habe er es gewusst und schickte mich los, ich fragte, warum er mich nicht begleitet und da wurde es mir klar, er konnte es nicht. Die ganze Zeit erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, als würde etwas meine Erinnerung überspielen. Er war es, der mir als Kind zeigte, wie ich mit den Kieseln spielen konnte, mit dem ich mich unterhalten habe, wo niemand da war, der mich zum Oshu'gun brachte und beschützte, der mir von den Dingen erzählte was an der Pforte des Zorns passierte, der mich nach Pandaria schickte und in das "falsche" Draenor, der mir erzählte, was Go'el getan hatte, er war es, der mich all die Jahre führte und beschützte. Er, der bei der Verteidigung von Garadar starb, als meine Mutter mit mir schwanger war, er der sie wie eine Königin behandelt hatte, er, mein leiblicher Vater Grosh'tar. Er bereitete mich auf das vor, was noch kommen mochte, den Angriff der brennenden Legion in dieser Welt. So legte ich erneut meine Kriegskleidung an, nahm die Hämmer auf und ritt auf Koshar in die Schlacht, am Wegekreuz schloss ich mich einer Einheit der Horde an und bekämpfte die Invasionen der Legion mit allem, was mir zur Verfügung stand doch sie kehrten immer und immer wieder, eine wahre Legion des Schreckens, der Zerstörung und des Hasses. Lange Zeit kamen sie immer und immer wieder bis wir sie zurückschlugen, so dachten wir, doch wieder irrte ich mich, der Schauplatz wurde nur an einen anderen Ort verlegt. Doch was noch schlimmer war... sie waren ebenso hier, die Illidari. Jene Bastarde, die uns schon das Leben in auf Draenor schwer gemacht haben sollten nun Seite an Seite mit uns kämpfen. Benutzt Dämonen, um Dämonen zu vernichten, fast so widerlich wie die wandelnden Fledderleichen der Verlassenen. Die meisten zogen weiter zu den verheerten Inseln, ich folgte ihnen später, nachdem das Brachland wirklich gesichert war. Die Inseln mit all ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Grauen, raue Wildnis, hohe Berge, tiefe Schluchten, Drachen und andere sonderbare Wesen. Ich beschloss mich überwiegend im Hochberg und Sturmheim aufzuhalten, dort konnte ich am ehesten etwas bewirken waren hier die Elemente am rausten und stärksten, doch das beste hier gab es kaum Illidari. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie ein Taurenstamm der Hochbergtauren der Legion anheimfiel und hörte viele wundersame Geschichten über die Valkyr, Odyn und Helya, doch wusste ich schon sehr schnell, dass es nicht nur Geschichten waren. Helheim, das Reich der gefallenen Valkyr, war so viel anders als die übliche Geisterwelt, grausam voller Folter und Leid und doch gelang es den Helden dieses Monster zu besiegen und die gequälten Seelen weitestgehend zu beruhigen. Doch auch am Hochberg gab es einige seltsame Vorkommnisse, nicht zuletzt war hier ebenso die Präsenz der Alten wahrzunehmen. Der Kreuzzug führte über die einzelnen Küstenregionen, bis hin zu dem sterbenden Planeten der am Himmel auftauchte, Argus. Wie das Auge eines Dämons hing er über uns und beobachtete uns, trieb einen fast in den Wahnsinn, ich blieb auf Azeroth, am Hochberg bei den anderen Schamanen und versuchte hier das zu beheben was die Legion angerichtet hatte. Ich habe keine Ahnung was dort auf Argus passierte, doch sag ich wie jeder die Fratze des bösen, den gefallenen Dämon Sargeras als er das Schwert tief in den Planeten rammte. Doch ich sah es nicht nur, ich spürte die Elemente, so weit weg von dem Ort des Geschehens spürte ich, wie sie litten, so brach ich auch zum Mahlstrom um mich mit den Scharfsehern und den anderen Schamanen zu besprechen, was ich jedoch dort sah und hörte, war sogar für mich unglaublich, die vier Elementarlords waren hier, vereint arbeiteten sie miteinander und nicht gegeneinander. Ich beschloss eine Weile hier zu bleiben und weiterzulernen. |-| Begleiter und Freunde= right|250px 40px Seitenübersicht # Familie und Blut # Enge Freunde und Vertraute ## Freunde # Bekannte Gesichter # Unliebsame Personen # Ewige Feinde 40px Freunde, Familie und Begleiter In seinen 30 Jahren Leben hat Drakk'Aaz viele Personen und Wesen kennen gelernt, manche positiv, viele negativ und manche erzeugen in ihm sogar eine unbändige Wut wenn er sie nur sieht.'' 40px Familie und Blut 40px Enge Freunde und Vertraute 40px Freunde 40px Bekannte Gesichter |-| Bücher und Schriften= right|400px 40px '''Seitenübersicht' Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere